fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Jotaro Kujo
Summary Jotaro Kujo is the grandson of Joseph Joestar, the third "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and the main protagonist of Part III: Stardust Crusaders. After discovering his Stand, Star Platinum, and being forced out of a jail cell by his Grandfather and Muhammad Avdol, he is confronted with traveling to Egypt after a curse is set on his mother by a reawakened Dio Brando, who now has the body of his ancestor, Jonathan Joestar. In Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable, he meets Josuke Higashikata to inform him of his inheritance to the Joestar bloodline. He eventually helps him in tracking down the serial killer Yoshikage Kira. In Part V: Vento Auero, he sends Koichi Hirose to Italy after discovering Dio's son, Giorno Giovanna, but nothing further than that. Finally, in Part VI: Stone Ocean, he aids his daughter, Jolyne Kujo, in defeating Dio's acolyte, Enrico Pucci. Powers and Stats Tiering: 9-C. At least High 8-C with Star Platinum | At least High 8-C with Star Platinum: The World | At least High 8-C. 2-A with Star Platnium Over Heaven Origin: Jojo's Bizzare Adventure Age: 17 (Part 3) | 28 (Part 4) | 31 (Part 5) | 40 (Part 6) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman strength (With Star Platinum), Body Control (The ability to extend its index finger), Super Breath, Selective Intangibility, Incredible precision, Flight (with the use of Star Platinum), Time Stop (For up to 5 seconds), Resistance to Time Stop (Can see and think within stopped time, as well as move within a brief moment within time stop) | Same as before, Reality Manipulation (with Star Platinum Over Heaven) Attack Potency: Street Level (Even when he was turned into a 7-year-old, Jotaro was tough enough to knock out an adult like Alessi and send him flying a few meters). At least Large Building Level with Star Platinum (Was able to damage The World which had the exact same durability as Star Platinum) | At least Large Building Level with Star Platinum: The World (Ranked A''' in Power) | At least '''Large Building Level with Star Platinum Over Heaven. Multiverse Level+ with Reality Overwrite (Completely matched and outdid The World Over Heaven's own Reality Overwrite; Star Platinum Over Heaven and The World Over Heaven are the exact same type of Stands) Speed: Superhuman with FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Star Platinum (Ranked A''' in Speed, Swifter than even Silver Chariot, can trade flurries of blows with The World) | '''Massively FTL with Star Platinum: The World (Ranked A''' in Speed) | '''Infinite with Star Platinum Over Heaven (Is the exact same type of stand as The World Over Heaven) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. Star Platinum is at least Class 50 | Class 50 with Star Platinum Over Heaven Striking Strength: Street Class. At least Large Building Class with Star Platinum | At least Large Building Class with Star Platinum Over Heaven Durability: At least Large Building Level (Able to take and survive a bloodlusted barrage from The World). At least Large Building Level with Star Platinum (Ranked A''' in Durability; above Magician's Red) | '''Below Average Human Level with Star Platinum: The World (Ranked E''' in Durability) | At least '''Large Building Level with Star Platinum Over Heaven. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Around 2 meters for Star Platinum (Despite having a range grade of C'''). Dozens of meters with bullets.Time Stop is universal | Same as Before; '''Multiversal+ with Reality Overwrite Standard Equipment: Star Platinum | Star Platinum: The World | Star Platinum Over Heaven Intelligence: High, Great battle tactician (although not as good as his grandfather), good at strategy, many years of experience dealing with various Stand users and Stand powers | Same as before | High (Great Battle Tactician against various Stand Users from each Part; realized how to defeat DIO by studying the Menger Sponge Effect from D4C) Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Star Platinum is reflected onto Jotaro (ex. If Star Platinum's hand is damaged, Jotaro's hand is also damaged) | Star Platinum: The World can only stop time for a maximum of five seconds, in which he must wait a few seconds before being able to use it again. Disuse of Star Platinum: The World will cause a decrease in the length Jotaro is able to stop time for. | Any damage taken by Star Platinum Over Heaven is reflected back onto Jotaro. Reality Overwrite only works if Jotaro or Star Platinum physically touch something. Versions : Pre-DIO's World | Post-DIO's World | Eyes of Heaven/Star Plantium Over Heaven Notable Attacks/Techniques: Once activated, Star Platinum stops time for a maximum of five seconds. Within stopped time, Jotaro is able to move and interact with objects around him. However, lack of use of this ability will decrease the length of time Jotaro is capable of stopping time the further he does not use it. *'Star Platinum Over Heaven: '''Physically, nothing changes when Star Platinum is upgraded to Over Heaven. The only thing that truly changes is its ability. *'Reality Overwrite:' By touching or punching something, Jotaro and Star Platinum Over Heaven can rewrite and reshape reality to any extent. Comparing to The World Over Heaven, this allows him to overcome ability such as Tusk ACT4, GER, and many other Stand abilities. This can also act as a form of Healing if Jotaro makes contact with a wound and rewrites it so it never existed. '''Extra Info:' Star Platinum Over Heaven isn't canon to the original JoJo Series. Respect Threads Here Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Teenagers Category:Jojo´s Bizzarre Adventure Category:Soul Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Character Profiles Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes